Zhuge Liang
|qualclasses = Archer, Caster, Rider | height = 191 cm | weight = 81 kg | gender = Female (Male in legends) | hairc = Black | eyec = Brown | bloodt = Unknown | bday = Circa 181 AD |birthp = Yangdu, Langya Commandery, China | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Green }} Zhuge Liang is the Archer class Servant of Margareta "Rita" Adelardi. A Chinese general from the Three Kingdoms Period and a master strategist, she was considered on par with the legendary Sun Tzu, to the point where some of her strategies were attributed to magic instead of ingenuity. History A young girl born in Yangdu, Langya Commandery, in 181 AD, she was orphaned young and raised by her uncle Zhuge Xuan. Growing up with a very common, humble beginning, Liang proved to be well learned and wised even at a young age, and she also possessed a knack for invention. In 201 AD, Liu Bei of the Han Dynasty eventually heard of her wisdom from the provincial governor Liu Biao: after three courtesy calls, Bei finally recruited Liang into his court as an adviser and giving her the courtesy name of Kongming. With Liu Biao's death seven years later and the rise of his son, Liu Cong, to the position of governor, the province was turned over to the hands of Cao Cao, the enemy of the Han Dynasty. Liu Bei and his court fled south while Liang was dispatched to broker a treaty between the Han and Emperor Sun Quan of the Wu State. Liang succeeded and turned Sun Quan against Cao Cao, which further escalated the war but also turned it in the favor of Liu Bei. In time, Liu Bei took control of the capital and declared himself Emperor in response to the warlord Cao Pi's attempts to usurp the throne. Liang was cemented in her position as the logistical and strategical head of Emperor Bei's armies and later as the chancellor of the empire. Upon his death, Emperor Bei asked Liang to assist his son if he were competent and to replace him if he were not. In 222 AD, Liu Shan followed his father as Emperor, taking the name Emperor Shu Han, and Liang continued to serve as regent of the empire, directing alliance negotiations and supplying armies with improved weapons and efficient supply lines. With the hope to restore the Han Dynasty fully and crush the usurping Wei line started by Cao Pi a decade prior, Liang advised her emperor to unite the Shu state and launch an assault Wei. This was also the period in which her second-in-command, Fei Yi, rose to prominence in. Agreeing, the Emperor arrange for Liang to crush internal rebellion, leading to Liang's most famous campaign. In it, she annihilated rebel groups, before defeating the most infamous leader, Meng Huo, seven consecutive times - each time he was defeated, she released him and then defeated him again, in order to break his spirit and achieve total surrender. By the year 227 AD, Liang began the northern offensive against the Wei State, but finally met her match against the iron will of Sima Yi. Of the five campaigns against the Wei, four of them ended in defeat at Yi's hands, though Liang maintained her forces well and suffered very casualties. However, small footholds were gained, conquering three small territories and acquiring a key strategist from the Wei State, the young Jiang Wan. Liang's fifth and final campaign against the Wei proved to be her last. Launching into a massive battle against Sima Yi at the Wuzhang Plains, Liang strained herself so deeply while managing the strategies of the entire northern campaign at once that she fell deathly ill. The campaign was temporarily called to a halt by her second-in-command, Fei Yi, and their forces retreated back into Han territory, having dealt severe damage to the Wei armies. In her final days, Liang passed all of her command to Jiang Wan, who had risen in the court and expressed wisdom not unlike Liang herself. She also gave Fei Yi good recommendations to the Emperor, suggesting that he succeed Jiang when the time came. With that, she died peacefully, her closest relatives burying her on Mount Dingjun according to her last wishes. She would become worshiped after her death, both as a minor deity and as one of the greatest military leaders of China. Fei Yi would go on to nearly defeat Sima Yi through trickery and guile, using Liang's death to deceive Sima Yi into believing he was giving chase to weakened forces before nearly having them defeated in a sneak attack. However, Jiang Wen would call off the entire campaign, having grown disillusioned with the war, and spent his time as regent attempting to end the hostility between the Wei and Han States. Servant Stats ''Class Skills'' *Independent Action (A) *Magic Resistance © ''Personal Skills'' *Military Tactics (B++) **The empty fortress strategy **Tons of decoy attacks *Subversion (B+) *Charisma © *Vitrification © ''Noble Phantasms'' Pien-mien de Fei Lian= *Pien-mien de Fei Lian: Blessing of the West Wind **''Anti-Unit'' class **Rank: Rank C++ **Weaponized magical hand fan, Summons advantageous winds |-| Chu-ko-nu de Hàn Cháo= *Chu-ko-nu de Hàn Cháo: The Arrows of the Dynasty **''Anti-Unit'' class **Rank: Rank B+ **Specialized repeating crossbows, various forms of ammo? (because Fate) |-| Huǒ de Jingzhou= *Huǒ de Jingzhou: Field of Destruction **''Anti-Team'' class **Rank: Rank B **Landmines |-| Huáxiáng Niú= *Huáxiáng Niú: The Mystical Gliding Steed **''Anti-Team'' class **Rank: Rank A **Mechanical walking bull |-| Kongming Lantern= *Kongming Lantern: Armored Flame of the Skies **''Anti-Army'' class **Rank: Rank A+ **Hot air balloon (war zeppelin?) |-| Stone Bagua= *Stone Bagua: The Eightfold Sentinel Maze **''Anti-Army class **Rank: Rank A++ **Ultimate Noble Phantasm. A Reality Marble attack, |-| Category:Servants